


heat

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ahsoka is in her 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: but after a week he was getting irritated, ahsoka was still acting differently and she would have come to him by now. he wondered why she hadn’t and why she was keeping him in the dark, there had to be something more going on, and he intended to find out what.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	heat

He knows she’s been avoiding him, keeping herself locked in her room and only coming out for food and water. She tries to do this when he’s not there and the times he’s caught her she freezes and quickly goes back to her room, not saying a word. Of course Maul was curious of this new behaviour, even when they first started working together she didn’t act like this.

They are more trusting of each other now over the past year of working together and had even gotten rather...close. Maul never thought that there would be a day where he would come to trust and be comfortable with someone other then Savage, but nothing is ever set in stone.

Ahsoka had been avoiding him for a few days and he didn’t pry, surely if there was something wrong she would come to him. He had told her many times that he was here and would listen to her in whatever she had to say, it first started as to build their trust and it worked. But they still kept it in action, as there were things that needed to be said in private without his allies to know and hear about.

But after a week he was getting irritated, Ahsoka was still acting differently and she would have come to him by now. He wondered why she hadn’t and why she was keeping him in the dark, there had to be something more going on, and he intended to find out what.

He masked his sense in the Force as he made his way to her room, they resided in the Nightsisters Lair and only he and Ahsoka were permanent residents, allowing them to become used to each other and work closely. Maul was surprised to find how much he liked it, Ahsoka was unlike anyone he had ever met, she was balanced in the Force and was a fierce fighter. The Jedi were foolish to betray her, but that did let her see the Jedi as what it was; corrupted and gave her a clean vision of the world before her. 

He moved cautiously, careful to not let the Togruta know he was nearby, she was strong in the Force but he was still high in power of her; but he knew it wouldn’t be long before she reached her full potential, and he will remember the day when he would see it with his own eyes.

As he gets closer he hears noises coming from her room that get louder with every step he takes, he listens carefully, hoping it gives him some bit of information with the way she has been acting lately. 

He hears gasps, whines, moans and something else he couldn’t describe. He raises a brow in question, just what in the Force is going on in there? Carefully he reaches out with the Force, not letting himself be sensed. He feels her and digs just a little and is shocked to feel her in frustration, need and pleasure.

_ Oh _ . Maul retracts and finally realises what is happening and wonders why he didn’t know sooner, Togruta’s were a species that he didn’t have much information, but knew enough to somewhat care for Ahsoka.

She was in heat and from what Maul had gathered, female Togruta’s go into heat when they are of age to bear a child or if their body has matured, and it happens once every two years. They were overly affectionate and searched for a mate who they would live with for life, though maybe that’s why Maul didn’t notice as Ahsoka hid herself in her room.

He felt guilty for the young girl, having to go through such a thing without any guidance from a member of her species. Maul knew that his kind would go into heat as well and his brothers told him everything about it and he remembered the night he dealt with it. It was a Nightsister he didn’t bother to know and learn her name, it was only to relieve himself from his heat and didn’t see any point in knowing anything about her.

But there was another thing Maul knew about the heat for Togruta’s, and that’s if they do not mate or....relieve themselves with another then it will only grow worse until they finally take part. Their heat normally lasts a few days and there were no Togruta’s here, only he and Ahsoka; so until she did what she had to do, she would be stuck like this and only sink further.

Maul can’t have that, Ahsoka was the best ally he has and he would be damned if he were to lose her to a ritual of her species. Now he knew why she didn’t run from his presence and didn’t come to him for help, she was embarrassed and rightfully so. But if she asked then he would have gladly helped her, and that’s what he intends to do.

Without warning he entered her room, the doors in the Lair were ones you had to open yourself, nothing like the others they encountered where it was automatic. Ahsoka didn’t flinch when he came in, nor didn’t see him or sense his presence as she was too busy with herself.

The sight before him was unlike anything he had ever seen, she was naked on her bed, knees pointing at the ceiling as her fingers pleased herself. Her head leaning back against her soft pillow with closed eyes, her mouth opened for parting sounds of pleasure.

It was beautiful.

Maul didn’t do anything except watch, captivated by the scene before him. He knew Ahsoka was a sight to look at, but this was taking it to the next level. His fists clenched and his dick hardened as she came on her fingers, taking in her quick and deep breaths as she came down from her high. Only when she relaxed did she finally feel someone else in the room and was shocked to see him.

“M-Maul? What are you-?”

“You didn’t think that I wouldn’t know about your recent behaviour would you?” He asked as he walked towards her, she quickly sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, she didn’t say anything and he continued. “I wondered why you were avoiding me and hiding yourself in your room...now I know why.”

Her cheeks and lekku darkened as she blushed, he found it absolutely adorable when she was embarrassed, he’s sure that he’s teased her about it before. He sits on the edge of her bed at her side and she pushes herself against the headboard, moving away from him.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed my dear, it is normal with your species and mine as well. I just wished you told me.”

“I...It’s embarrassing.”

“I know.” He says softly. “But I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is going on.”

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Help me?”

He nods. “Yes. If you came to me and told me what was going on, I would gladly have helped you.”

“W-What do you mean?”

He slides closer to her and she tries to get away, but realises she’s trapped from the headboard. He lifts a hand and gently runs his fingers over a leku, she whimpers but he knows it not from pain, but pleasure. He trails down to the ends where he rubs along the skin, she jumps at the sensation and grits her teeth. 

“Did you know that if you do not mate with someone then the pain will only get worse until you do?”

“I-I do.” She manages to answer. “But there’s no one here.”

“I’m here.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her blush darkness.

“I didn’t..I didn’t think you would want to…”

He grabs her chin and angles it to look at him, his features soften. “Ahsoka,” Her name drips soothingly off his tongue. “You should know by now that you can trust me, and that I am here for you, whatever it may be. Like I said before I would gladly have helped, and I can now. If you only wish it of course.”

She stares at him and he can see her weighing her options, he doesn’t push her - he doesn’t want to push her and instead lets her make her own decisions. She isn’t a child and so shouldn’t be treated like one.

A few moments past before she tightens her lips and nods at him, her eyes staring into his shining yellow ones.

“Ok…”

Her voice is soft, it’s the soften he has ever heard from her and it does something to him. He leans closer and she parts as he pressed his lips to hers, signing at the softness. Her hands unravel themselves and come to his shoulders, covered by his black robe before resting in his cheeks. She pulls him closer and he puts his hands on either side of her, caging her in. His tongue asks her entrance and she gladly gives it to him, it’s slow and soft but it calms her nerves; he wants her to get used to the feeling which doesn’t take long. When they part she’s more comfortable in his presence, and he only now notices just how much he missed it.

He kisses under her jaw, trailing to her chin and down her neck. She turns her head away and gives Maul more access, and gasps when he nips at her skin. Her body slowly comes undone, her legs coming down giving Maul the view of her perky breasts with hardened nipples, it only makes his dick harder. 

He lays her down completely before undressing himself, she watches as everything comes off until he’s bare. He climbs on top of her, gently caressing her cheeks before moving down to her chest where he fondles her breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipples before taking one in his mouth.

“Ngh!” Her body jumps at the new sensation, it amuses him and makes him want to enter her right now and feel her warmth around him.

_ This is about her, not me _ he reminded himself. Yes he wanted to do it, but Ahsoka needed this more then anything right now. He needed to make sure that she was satisfied, this was  _ her _ heat cycle after all. 

He works on the other nipple before moving down, leaving trails of kisses and long licks as he settles himself between her legs. He pushes them up so her knees face the ceiling and groans at the wet sight before him, he traces her folds with his fingers before slowly entering one. 

“Oh!” He see’s her clenched the sheets, nails digging into the material. He reminds himself not to go all in as even though she has pleasured herself, his fingers were larger and longer then hers, so it would feel different and more time to get used too. He pumps it in and out and waits until he can move it easily before entering another one, thumb pressing against her clit as he kisses the insides on her thigh. 

He can hear her small gasps and the quicken of the breathing, he smirks against her skin as he finally enters a third finger. A hand comes and rests on his head, fingers brushing against the thorns which makes him shiver in delight. The thorns were always sensitive with touch and even more in heat, maybe Ahsoka will experience that when his time comes around once again.

He kisses her folds which earn him a moan, his hardened dick begging for touch. Maul denies his needs at the moment, Ahsoka is the importance right now.

“M-Maul…”

“Shhh.” His whisper against her skin makes her whimper. “Relax my dear, I will give you what you need.” He begins to work his mouth on her wetness, tongue dancing against her folds before entering. He moans at her taste, it was  _ so _ good. He feels like a drenched animal as he licks and sucks against her, never wavering.

Another hand comes and she grips against his thorns making him growl in pleasure, he can feel her coming close and stops. He leans back up and crawls over her as she whimpers of the loss of his tongue and fingers.

“Maul, please…!” She kisses him desperately and he reciprocates, his own desire for her taking over him. He groans against her lips as their kiss becomes more heated by the second and pulls at her bottom lip as they part.

“It’s alright my dear.” He says as he settles himself in between her legs once more, his dick rubbing against her wetness. “Relax.” He tells her again as he slowly enters himself in her, immediately she whimpers at the pain and clings onto him, fingers slowly digging into his skin which only add to his pleasure. He continues carefully until he’s fully in her and stops, waiting for her to get used to him and for the pain to cease.

“Y-You can move…” She says and he nods, pulling himself out before going back in harder then before. “Ah!” Ahsoka’s face scrunches in pleasure as he moves, releasing pleasured sounds from her soft parted lips. He groans as he feels her warmth surround him, force she’s so  _ tight _ ! 

He pants as he thrusts harder, clinging his hands into the pillow beneath her head as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for another heated kiss.

“Oh fuck...M-Maul!”

“Your doing so good Ahsoka,” She clenches around him when he says her name, it’s always Tano or something else endearing. Her name from his lips sounds intimate and she wants to hear more of it. “So  _ fucking _ good.”

“More….!”

He pushes her legs up so that her knees cage her face and starts to pound into her, his balls slapping against her skin, the sound echoing around the room which turns him on even more. Their foreheads pressed together as they moved against each other, exchanging kisses and bits along their skins.

Ahsoka’s body starts to shake and her hands come to rest on his back, nails scratching against his skin. “Maul, I’m-!”

“I know my dear.” He felt her clenched around him and quickens his past, hands on her cheeks as he kisses along her neck. “Let go Ahsoka, come undone for me.”

After a couple more thrusts she releases herself with a loud moan and throws her against the pillow. Maul groans as he feels her come undone around his dick and continues to thrust through her high.

“Keep going.” She tells him and he does just that. He grits his teeth and releases more sounds; gasps, growls and snarls as he feels himself coming close. Ahsoka feels it as well. “Inside me. Please cum inside me!”

Force he loves it when she  _ begs _ for him. He releases himself with a moan and continues to thrust until he’s spent, groaning as he feels his release dripping off his dick.

He pulls out of her and leans down to kiss her passionately, she pulls him closer and rests her hands against his cheeks as they part.

“Thank you.” She looks at him with adoration and it makes his heart beat in a way he’s never felt before.

He looks at her fondly and caresses a cheek, his other hand rubbing his thumb softly on her forehead. “Anytime,  _ my lady _ .”


End file.
